One week of danger
by emmybear123
Summary: Starts from after episode 2x15. Blair is so depressed about Chuck's hurtful words from the breakfast she arranged for him. She regrets telling him that she is "done". Back before all the drama with Jenny and Jack : rated M for final chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The curtains ripped open a hole into Blair's dreams filling it with dazzling light. She fought to keep her heavy eyelids shut against the ferociousness of the sun but it was no good. It had been such a good dream too. As her eyes adjusted to the painful light, memories came flooding back of that fateful night in the elevator; the desperation in his eyes, keeping herself from breaking down completely when she had rejected the one true person who she could not bear to lose, ignoring all of the hundreds and thousands of calls and texts from him and finally crying herself to sleep. Tears filled her eyes as she got up and ready for school remembering the cruelness of reality but when she had to go downstairs to face the world, she placed her hand on the doorknob and she remembered instead the amazing wonders of her subconscious to keep her exterior presentable for society even though her insides were broken beyond repair.

Someone opened the door to Blair's bedroom. She gasped but stayed silent as Chuck walked into the room.

"Please… Blair."

He was just _too _irresistable; his square face, his melting chocolate brown eyes, his gorgeous chestnut hair and last but not least his luscious lips.

But besides his main features that she so adored; Chuck looked terrible. His hair was dishevelled, there were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days, his clothes were messed up and there was thin stubble on his cheeks. But the worst thing wasn't the poor state of him _physically_; it was the look in his eyes of uttermost desperation that killed her the most. She realised that she must look somewhat similar to him, minus the stubble of course, and that made her regret the meaningless words she had spoken out loud:

"I'm done"

Of course she wasn't done, god! Her insides were screaming it, but she just couldn't bring herself to take what she had said back. She couldn't take him leaving her again, the feeling she got when he wasn't around, the feeling she got of bewildering happiness and completeness when she finally thought she had him, only to have him ripped away from her yet again. No, she had decided logically, that Chuck was not healthy for her. She had decided to force herself not to love him, even though at the moment the correct words might be struggling to force herself.

She stepped forward about to slam the door in his face.

Time would heal it all. She would get over him; eventually. And once she went to Yale and he headed in a different direction, probably hard at work with Bass industries, she would never see him again.

Her hand froze in mid air.

This sudden thought sent another stab of pain through her body. Soon she would never see him again. Never. Again. She would never again be held in his strong arms and squeezed against his body. Never again be breathless with her desire for him. Never again feel his warm skin slide across hers and definitely never again kiss his tender lips.

She threw herself at the door but instead of slamming the door in his face her hand moved towards his neck, crushing her lips against his and squeezing herself against his chest. He instantly responded by gripping his hand around her waist and the other through her hair. They were both beyond desperation for each other. She didn't care if he wasn't healthy for her in the long run, right now at this very moment, he was her everything. And technically silent, but mentally screaming, they made their way towards her bed.

She sighed as she turned the doorknob. She wiped the tears from her eyes and concentrated of how intensely _real_ this particular dream had felt. The warmth of his skin, his grip on her, like he would never ever let her go.

"Morning" Blair faked a smile at Dorota.

The ride to school was long as she mentally prepared herself for the destruction Chuck Bass was about to create to her body. And when she made her way to the gates she spotted him leaning against the brick wall. She was expecting to see him looking depressed and pleading as she passed him. But instead he was smirking and leaning against the brick wall as if he owned the playground. She tried to ignore his intense staring as she walked through the gates. Okay, she thought, not what I was expecting. But maybe this would make things easier. If she didn't have to see that last painful look in his eyes as the elevator doors had closed ever again, then she was greatful. He's playing it cool, she thought, as if nothing had ever happened between them. Huh…typical Chuck. She rolled her eyes.

The day passed as though time was standing still. Her classes dragged on and, although she hated to admit it, she was secretly looking forward to lunch, to seeing him, to be in his presence. No. That was stupid. She was only looking forward to lunch to investigate if he would be so calm and collected again.

At lunch, he was sitting at a table in the courtyard of Constance, still smirking, and with a mischievous look in his eyes. She groaned as she prepared herself to be as nasty as possible to him. Obviously he hadn't got the message in the elevator; he thought he still had a chance.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" she glared. He didn't care, he kept on smirking.

"I don't know. Not you at the moment, but that could soon be arranged…Or are you opposed to PDAs?" he grinned.

"Chuck. I told you. I'm done. I'm not explaining myself again…I'm sorry." she said as she quickly walked away. Chuck quickly got up and ran to follow her. He pushed her gently against the wall in a gap between lockers.

"Blair, what are you talking about?" he asked confused "I can't survive without you. I thought you realised that. I can't lie anymore, I can't hide it, I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you but I…I…I thought we sorted this all out?" he whispered.

She was glad that he couldn't hear her thoughts when he'd pushed her against the wall and held her there. It reminded her of her dream; and it was _bliss_.

"Chuck. Please let go of me." she said desperately trying to wriggle herself free of his grip avoiding his eyes. His arms fell limp and she walked off, in the corner of her eye, she could see him still standing there; frozen.

What the hell was he talking about? "I thought we'd sorted this all out?" Since when does "I'm done" mean "I love you, let's get together"? She struggled to remain calm as she turned into the next corridor.

"Blair!" someone called forcing her to resurface from her thoughts. She ignored them, thinking it was _him._ She couldn't think his name. It hurt too much now. He confused her so much, it wasn't possible. Don't worry Blair, she thought, our placements for college come soon, everything will be okay once we get out of this stupid school. Hell was a more appropriate word. Or was it heaven?

"Blair!"

"What!" she snapped as she turned around. It was Dan. Ugh, yay, her favourite person in the world, come to cheer her up. He didn't seem surprised at her angst. Maybe he was used to her being a bitch around him.

"Have you seen Serena?" Wow she hadn't even realised Serena wasn't at school. Maybe it's because when she was, she did very little, and cared very little, for how Blair was feeling.

"No. Wouldn't you know? Aren't you two meant to be glued at the hips, or lips maybe?" He looked concerned.

"Supposed to be…" he trailed off.

Just then her phone vibrated.

B-

I got my Yale acceptance letter this morning! Did u get urs? Sorry I'm not at school, my Mum's having a little family celebration; just me, Eric and her and it's been a while since she's been home since the whole drama with Rufus and their son. So she's let us have the day off school! Hope ur celebrations involve Chuck :P xoxo

- S

"Dan! Wait up!" Blair called to Dan who was turning to leave.

"She's at home celebrating with her Mum and brother, I'm sure you'll get your text soon." She turned and walked away as she thought about the fact that she hadn't told Serena what had happened over the weekend. Why did Serena think that _he_ would be involved in the celebrations? Had she not witnessed the disastrous brunch? But then it hit her. The one thing she hadn't realised in all of her confusion with Serena's last sentence.

She hadn't got her letter from Yale.

She hadn't got her letter from Yale.

She hadn't got her letter from Yale.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This could _not_ be happening! She screamed causing several people around her to jump and stare at her. Just a lone figure paused in the corridor. She decided to skip last period. This was _way_ more important than English anyway, this was way more important than _anything_! Well…maybe not as important as…No she couldn't think of him, it would make things worse. She called Dorota to get transport back to her penthouse.

Once home she ran into her bedroom blindly through all of the tears in her eyes and crashed into the bed. She buried herself under the covers before realising something was uneven on her mattress. She grabbed at the lump underneath her to pull out the last thing she expected to see; _his_ scarf.

"What…the…hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chuck waited outside her English classroom, but when she didn't walk out, he decided to go to her penthouse. This girl was quite possibly _the_ most confusing and utterly insane person he'd ever met. She was also at the top of many lists of his, but that was beside the point.

He knocked on her door.

"Go away Dorota! Nothing can cheer me up. My life is ruined. I've been wanting to get into that school since I could talk, you know that. Please just leave me alone!"

So she hadn't got into Yale. Not good. Now, not only did he have to worry about her never forgiving him for all the bad things he had done to her, but there was also the depression that this new revelation would release on Blair.

He ignored her wishes and opened the door anyway.

"I said, GO AWAY!" she was lying face down, with her head in her pillow, bawling her eyes out. He hated seeing her like this. And he had a sudden urge to do whatever he could to cheer her up. So much so, that he forgot about how much she had confused him this afternoon and got under the covers with her and hugged her as tight as he could breathing in her marvellous scent and feeling whole again for the first time since last night.

She gasped and jumped out of her bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" she said furiously.

"I know you're not done. Otherwise, last night wouldn't have happened." Chuck said almost just as annoyed. The tears were getting thicker and Blair was struggling to breathe now. She collapsed into a tiny ball and he kneeled down to her level. This was _killing_ him! To see her so distraught made him feel exactly the same way as her but he also felt so helpless. He didn't know how to help her and that hurt the most. She regained control for a few seconds enough to mumble out, "Chuck, I'm…" she started.

"Yours" he interrupted before leaning in to kiss her lips, not caring about the wet tears on her face. For a few seconds her lips tried to restrain against his but he didn't care, and after a few more seconds her lips gave up and responded to his just as passionately. He stopped, drew back and looked into her eyes. She avoided his gaze. He took this opportunity to kiss each individual tear off of her face. And then, before she could refuse he picked her up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted "LET ME DOWN!" she struggled but she knew it was utterly hopeless. Chuck had to be about ten times stronger than her at least. "Cheering you up" Chuck stated "The only way I know how" and he lay her on her bed.

"What you think that a little sex is going to make everything better. Make Yale accept me, make us…Nice try, but I don't think you're that go…" He had put his finger on her lips.

"No. Like I said. I'm yours. In anyway shape or form that you want me" he winked "But I don't mean it like that. I mean that I'm going to help you through this, liked you helped me." And he lay down next to her and hugged her so softly, that she couldn't help but to melt into his chest. They sat like that for a while. Tears silently falling down each of their faces, but of course Chuck wiped his away before Blair could see any. And then, as it was getting pitch black outside, Chuck removed his grip from her arms and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room.

"Chuck?" Chuck quickly stood up and kissed Lily's hand.

"I'm horrendously sorry for all of those shocking words that escaped my lips the last time we spoke" he said "Please forgive me." Lily seemed to ponder on that for a while before asking Chuck to sit down.

"So what brings you here?"

"I hate to be so blunt, but you see, my dear uncle Jack has turned out to be not so dear after all."

"Yes, I've heard" She frowned "He's already had a meeting with me"

"And?"

"He treated me like a woman from the 1800s, like I "

Chuck continued to look at her as though there was more but she changed her sentence.

"And he told me that he was the boss. And I had to do _everything_ that he told me to do concerning the company" Her eyes were staring off into the distance, a slight pained look in her eyes.

"Ahh. I thought so." They both paused thinking for a long moment.

"And did he happen to include, that you could not become my guardian?"

"No?" she looked at him confused.

"Lily Van der Woodsen? Will you take over Jack Bass as my legal guardian and therefore owning the majority percentage of the company?" They paused again. Chuck didn't mind this time. She was a responsible woman. She wouldn't just accept to something she hadn't thought about right away.

"I'll think about it and get back to you as soon as I've decided" she said "Don't tell anybody about this or it will get to Jack, and he'll try to stop us"

"Of course. Well, Lily, it has been a pleasure. I'm glad we can be civilised with each other once again" he nodded and then left his old home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blair awoke the next morning to find a rose on the pillow next to her. There was also a note and a glass of orange juice on a small breakfast in bed table.

Blair –

Don't be too sad. It's only early acceptances. You still have a chance. And don't worry, you'll get to see my handsome face today.

- Chuck

P.S. I like your hair like that. Don't change it.

What does he mean, "And don't worry, you'll get to see my handsome face today?" Why should she worry? She sighed, got out of bed and went to look in the mirror. She instantly regretted it. Her hair was all messy from pulling at it with sadness, her eyes were all red and swollen and her tears had dried to form a thin layer of salt all over her cheeks. As if Chuck liked her hair like this. It was like model zombie hair. When they tried to make beautiful hair look messy and wild for the catwalk but instead it looked like someone had been giving them an afro but then stopped half way through because they didn't want to ruin their precious hair. She huffed and pulled out her comb as she tugged at the tangles all through it. Then she heard her phone go off.

B-

Chuck just told me what happened. I'm so sorry u didn't get ur early acceptance letter. There's still hope! And sorry for upsetting u about Chuck and ur celebrations. It's just he told me he was going 2 apologise to u and I never thought u would say no. I'll b there 4 u no matter what.

- S

Yeah right, she thought, like you were there for me last night. But that was unfair. She hadn't told Serena what had happened so it was impossible for her to have expected Serena to show up. Anyway, she had still been comforted last night. And Serena probably wouldn't have done as good a job. No one could have. But him. She knew that deep down. She still hadn't figured out whether to ignore him or surrender. Because he genuinely seemed honest when he said he'd be there for her. She decided to see how he acted today and maybe give him another shot. But she had to clear up with him what had happened on New Years first. With no thought before that she actually would forgive him in the near future, her secret was still unthought of. She'd been too distracted by the notion of never being in his arms again to let that bother her before. She pulled out her phone.

Chuck –

I need to talk to you this afternoon after school. Meet me at the Palace bar. It's important.

- Blair

The day passed as slowly as yesterday had with the slight insignificant change that Serena was there "supporting" her through this tough time. At least she'd get to see his handsome face today, she thought as she remembered his note.

But at lunch he wasn't there. She was frantic. She searched everywhere for him, making up an excuse to Serena that she had some studying to do in the library if she wanted to get into Yale. Even though Serena pretended to be fine with it, Blair knew that she'd seen straight through her.

Bass, where the hell are you?

She sent the message and impatiently waited for a reply. This wasn't good. What happened to he'd be there for her? Well the time had come Chuck and he'd failed yet again. When there was no reply she went to her locker and got out her books for last period. She couldn't skip today. She needed everything to be perfect on her record if she wanted to get into Yale. But in her locker she found another one of Chuck's notes.

What was this a scavenger hunt? She felt like she was in kindergarten.

Blair –

Out doing business. It's important. Believe me I didn't want to go. I'd much rather be with you.

- Chuck

She melted just a little bit at that last sentence but right then Serena walked up. She slammed her locker shut.

"Hey B, how was studying?"

"Oh you know, boring" she lied as she'd never actually studied in the library before "Actually, it was quite gross. There were nerds everywhere and I hope to god they're not contagious" she shuddered. Serena laughed.

During last period Blair wondered if Chuck would finish his business in time to meet her at the bar. She tried to mentally prepare herself and build up the courage. But she didn't have to worry long because he was waiting for her outside of her classroom. Great, she thought, not even an hour to get myself ready for this.

"Hey" he smirked as he greeted her and put his arm around her shoulder. "So sorry about lunch, but it was important. I'll discuss it with you thoroughly at the bar" she half heartedly smiled and pulled his arm off of her. If you stay that long, she thought.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Alright" she lied. In fact she felt like crap. She thought he meant it when he said he would always be there for her. But after tonight she wasn't sure if he would.

"You're lying" he said "but that's okay, I'm going to help you through this"

This sent another pain through Blair. He kept reassuring her that he _would _be there for her. This was killing her. She didn't want to lose this. They were so close. She didn't think she could go through with this. She turned and stopped Chuck in his place.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I also have some…'business' to attend to" she rushed "I'll talk to you later." And she turned around and walked quickly towards the end of the corridor without looking back, ignoring his calling. When she had passed the corner and was sure he couldn't see her, she started to run. Once outside she called a cab and quickly got in. She wasn't sure if he'd catch up to her or not. "Airport, please" she urged to the driver. As she looked out of the window she turned to see Chuck standing on the sidewalk looking confused and hurt and as she turned her head back around to stare into the distance she felt her fragile heart easily break after being fixed for not long at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck flicked through his sent messages; "Blair! Where are you?" "Where did you go?" "Blair, please reply, you're starting to worry me" "Blair, if you don't reply so help me I'll…" "Blair…please…come back" "I'm begging you"

It had only been twenty minutes. But just before she left there was something not quite right about the look in her eyes. He had a gut feeling she was running away. He didn't blame her. There was so much drama in her life at the moment. But now he knew what it felt like, to be abandoned. It wasn't his favourite feeling. With no warning, no messages, no way of knowing where your beloved was. It was hell. And the scary thing was that he knew Blair well. And he knew that wherever she was going, she would party until she forgot her life, just like him. They were so similar and had so much in common. Why was this relationship so difficult if that was the case? He sent one more message "Please don't leave me" and then gave up for now. Just as he was putting his phone away it vibrated. A flood of relief surged through his body but he was quickly disappointed. It was just a stupid Gossip Girl update.

Spotted:

B leaving the country. Where is she going and does C have something to do with it? S partying like it's 1999 and joined at the lips with lonely boy. N and V spending a romantic night at the opera; you know you're jealous.

xoxo Gossip Girl

The picture up the top was of Blair at JFK. He had no idea to which country she was headed for but he didn't care. He had a basis for his mission. He nearly ran to his limo.

When he arrived at JFK he searched the departures board for anywhere in particular he thought Blair would go. But there were just so many places. She could decide to go to anyone of them. But then he saw it; Rome. Would she go back to Tuscany to get over him? He thought she would. He hurried to buy a ticket.

"Sir, I doubt you'll make it. They're just about to close the gates and that terminal is about ten minutes away"

"Just give me the damn ticket" he urged.

Once printed he snatched the ticket and ran full force to the gate. It took him about five minutes what with all the people around and to get through security. But he rudely knocked them out of the way rows of yelling trailed behind him as he finally made it. But it was too late. He could see the plane already taxiing. He sat down in one of the tacky airport chairs where previous others would have slept due to delayed flights. He put his face in his hands for a few minutes and then rubbed his face put them through his hair and stood up. He didn't know whether to catch a later flight or just go home. He decided on the second because maybe it would be a good thing if she spent some time alone to clear her head. He sent her one last message: "Have fun in Tuscany" before turning around and leaving at the slowest pace possible so that it took him twenty minutes for him to make it to fresh air.

The next morning he was dead on his feet. He'd barely slept all night worrying about her. He secretly hoped that yesterday was a dream and he would see her strutting down the corridor looking sexy in her designer clothes because she had gotten past her distraught for Yale, or was secretly hiding it. But he didn't see her all day. He looked for Serena but she was by herself with her minions.

He sat down in the corner of the courtyard watching people pass him by going by their business; laughing, fighting, chatting, and he had never felt more alone. Now even Blair had left him. His one true anchor. The one person he never thought he would lose because he thought she truly cared about him. He supposed he deserved it though, after all the times he had abandoned her. But he had no parents, no friends and now not even a whisper of a girlfriend.

When he got home he put aside all of his feelings for Blair for a few hours. He still had a lot of preparation to do for his guardianship court case with Lily. They had done their research and though Lily wasn't his mother, the court usually favoured in side of a motherly like figure. After all a mother's instinct is best and they were kind of family for a while. But he knew that Jack wouldn't give up without a fight so he did some extra research just to make sure.

When he went to bed that night he sent Blair a text message. He had decided not to flood her inbox like she had done to him. He didn't want to seem pushy. Instead he decided to send her one text message a night until she was back home safe with him.

"Hope your "Roman holiday"'s treating you well. Party hard lover" How lame. He was even resulting to quoting one of her favourite movies. He hoped she at least read all of these. But he never once turned his phone off while he was away from her. He just hoped that she would do the same.

"I miss you Blair. Come back to me" he whispered to himself as he fell into a troubled sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blair lay on the cold stone staring at the sun above. She was still wondering why in her right mind she had decided to come here. _Here_ of all places. It brought back memories of when her and Chuck still had hope. When they were so close to being together but then they both stuffed it up so badly. She wondered what Chuck was doing right now. Probably more like who she supposed. Just the thought of it made her cringe with jealousy. That lucky biatch. But she supposed that if she were that woman, she wouldn't see that look in his eyes of utter adoration when _she_ slept with him.

She was getting better. It had only been four days since she'd last seen Chuck but it had definitely helped. Memories faded and the more she thought about his features the more they disappeared. Over time, hopefully they would fade altogether and she would never have to tell him about New Years because she could honestly tell him that she didn't love him anymore and he would finally leave her alone, forever_._ She knew that she'd find someone who loved her some day, but she also knew that she could never love anyone else the way she loved Chuck. As long as they looked after her and never let anything _hurt_ her she would be fine. Because that was exactly the point. She didn't know anyone who could ever possibly _love_ her as much as Chuck had, but she also didn't know anyone who had ever _hurt_ her as much as Chuck had.

She supposed lying here, people walking past must think she was insane. Just a pretty stylish rich girl, lying on a sidewalk. Maybe she was insane. She got her phone out and went into her inbox to look at the messages Chuck had sent her. Especially the third last one; "Please don't leave me". That message really was what had swayed her. She could imagine him saying it in person, the look in his eyes. She shuddered and moved on to the second last message; "Have fun in Tuscany". It's funny how well he knew her. She remembered arriving at JFK with no real plan of where to go, and when she had seen Rome flash up on the departures board it instantly became her desired destination. A week in Tuscany to mull over everything. It was shorter than two months like last time which was a mistake and she had been sure a change of scenery would help. But when she had got that message "Please don't leave me" she had decided not to go. But she told herself that really it was because she couldn't ruin her attendance if she still had any hope of making it into Yale. No, she would wait until the weekend before leaving. Two days was better than nothing. So instead she had taken her bags, ordered a cab and went to the last place she ever thought she would stay longer than a day.

At school, she hid from society. She filled Serena in on what had happened and she agreed to stay away from Blair, just until the weekend. At lunch, this time, she actually did study in the library. It killed her to know that she was just metres away from him. But it was better for both of them in the long run. He wouldn't get hurt this way…well not _too_ badly anyway. And she didn't have to see that disgusted look in his eyes if she had told him. Thursday night and Friday night she got a text message from Chuck. The first saying "Say hi to Leonardo for me" and the second saying "Call me when you're sober". She would have to call him on Monday then. Because she was planning to get heavily drunk in Tuscany and there was nothing he could do about it.

Her plane took off on Friday afternoon after school, knowing full well that it took eight hours to get there. So then she could party all Saturday and all Sunday. While she was waiting to board she sat down and watched all the planes take off. She picked up her bag to get out her mirror and she saw a ticket wedged in between her seat and the next. She pulled it out. It was just someone's plane ticket to Rome. She was about to put it in the bin when she noticed the name. C, Bass. What? It was dated January 12th which was this Tuesday. Chuck had come after her at the airport? She felt a twinge of guilt. He really would be hurt if she continued to do this. She considered going to the Palace right now and giving up. But that still left New Years. _hurt_

The TV in front of her updated and informed her that her flight was now boarding. She stood up and made her way to the air hostess. But when she got there she couldn't bring herself to hand over her ticket. She threw her ticket in the bin right next to Chuck's and ran out of the airport.

She knocked ferociously on the door to Chuck's suite. He opened the door looking angry because of all the knocking but when he saw who it was his eyes instantly melted.

"Blair!" he stepped forward, grabbed her in his arms and squeezed her like there was no tomorrow "You're back." he sighed. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Chuck wait" she said pulling away from him "I never left." He looked confused so she thought she had better explain.

"I've been staying with Dan Humphrey" whatever he been expecting it was nothing like this.

"Excuse me – What!"

"When I got to the airport I just couldn't bear leaving…So I headed to Brooklyn. I figured he owed me after he sabotaged us that night…" she finished sadly.

"But I didn't see you at school"

"I hid from you"

"But why?"

"Because...there's something I have to tell you" she said with tears trickling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Because there's something I have to tell you," she said with tears trickling down her cheeks, "and I'm afraid that when I tell you, you won't want me any more."

"There's," he paused and Blair wasn't sure but she thought she saw his cheeks get the slightest bit redder, "There's no way that I could _not_ want you any more," he stared into her hurt eyes, "Trust me."

Blair took a few deep breaths.

"Before I start," she choked out, "I just need you to know that I _need_ you in my life," she cried, "I can't live without you no matter how hard I try. And I need you to promise me that no matter how bad it sounds, you will hear me out."

"Blair, you're scaring me."

"Do you promise?" she stared intently into his eyes searching for his agreement.

"Yes. Whatever it is we'll get through this," he said, "We have to." He was almost crying himself. Blair stared at the ground trying to gain enough courage to start.

"I…" she looked down closing her eyes and sobbing for a few minutes before looking up again, "I slept with Jack," she avoided his gaze,"On New Years. You'd been gone for weeks. I was beside myself with grief. You just left. And then Jack showed up-"

"Please stop," muttered Chuck, "I don't need to hear the details."

He was trying to restrain himself from hitting something. Not her of course. Never her. Just the thought of someone else_ touching_ her, of someone else _kissing_ her soft red lips was excruciating. His breathing became faster and he forced his eyes shut.

Blair started crying hard now. She had been counting on him to listen to be able to get through this.

"You…promised," she sobbed and looked up at him for the first time. His hand was up against his eye and his face was all squashed up. He was panting. When he realised she was watching he stopped, glared at the ground and forced out in barely even a whisper, "Continue."

Blair struggled to control herself enough to explain. She had to explain it all otherwise he would never forgive her. She took a deep breath.

"When Jack arrived, he didn't seem fussed that his nephew was missing. He seemed fine to just pick up Bass Industries and forget anything had ever happened. But I couldn't have that. I knew how much this company meant to you and I knew that one day you might come back," she paused for a moment taking a few more deep breaths, "So I went to see him to tell him that he must go and find you. But he wouldn't," she looked down at the floor again almost hyperventilating. Obviously the worst part was near, "So I stood up and started to leave when he grabbed my waist," she stopped again. This was the hardest thing she'd had to do in her whole life, she couldn't breathe any deeper. Her body was tingling as though she had pins and needles. "He whispered in my ear that he had a proposition for me," she still couldn't look him in the eyes, she didn't think she could go on if she saw the pain she was causing him, "He said that if I…I… slept with him, just once, then he'd call his PI to find you and then he would return you safe and sound to me," she said screwing up her face as a few fresh tears glistening down her cheeks, "I struggled out of his grasp and told him I would_ never _sleep with him and that I was sure you would come back…But then New Years Eve ticked over and I secretly hoped that you would come back in time to be there with me at midnight. When you didn't I felt that you really must be gone for good this time, and that I had _no _other choice."

"There is _always_ a choice" He interrupted her for the first time.

"Yes," she seethed feeling white hot anger course through her veins for the first time since knocking on his door,  
"Yes, you're right Chuck. Just like you _chose_ to leave me, just like you _chose_ not to come back, just like you_ chose_ not to reply to my messages and just like you _chose_ to sleep with thousands of whores in Thailand." Her previously quiet voice grew to a shout gradually, "Yes, you're right Chuck; there _is _always a choice"

"How could you have possibly known that I wouldn't have come back?" he spat, "How could you have been a hundred percent sure that there was no chance?"

"When you didn't reply to the thousands of messages I sent you asking that exact question, it was a bit hard Chuck. A bit fucking hard."

"I _would _have come back, I would_ never_ have left you forever." said Chuck furiously.

She laughed without humour before grimacing at him.

"Can you honestly tell me," she sobbed and took a deep breath, "that you would have come back, if I hadn't sent Jack to look for you?" she shouted in a whisper staring at his avoiding eyes, "Honestly?"

He stared at the wall furiously but didn't reply. Blair cried silently for a few minutes.

"I'm _sorry_ that I slept with him. I'm sorry. As soon as I agreed I instantly regretted it. But I needed you back with me. _You._ I was dying, I hadn't felt complete for weeks. And you were somewhere unknown in this humongous world, completely out of it and off your head, fucking random Thai whores, while I just _sat_ there, hopelessly waiting for you to come back."

It was silent for a while, except for the soft murmurs of Blair's sobs.

Finally, Chuck moved from his position as a statue for the last ten minutes, shot Blair one last painful glance which broke both of their hearts simultaneously, before he turned around and closed the door in her face.

That was it.

Blair was truly hysterical now. She collapsed into a ball and leant against the wall next to his door and exploded with tears. She lost track of time completely.

Oh well, time didn't matter now. Nothing mattered, now that Chuck had given up on her for good this time.

* * *

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say

But I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall

Take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

But that's nothing new

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue

And you say

Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck closed the door and kicked the wall closest to him. It hurt. Oh well. At least he had some physical pain to reflect how he was feeling inside. He could hear Blair crying outside and it made him feel a thousand times worse. As if he could feel any worse. The toughest part though, wasn't the fact that Blair had slept with someone other than himself, it was that he knew deep down that he deserved this. How many times had he betrayed her? Countless. And he didn't even have a good reason for it like she did. He knew that he probably wouldn't have come back from Thailand because of how high and drunk he had been. But the whole time he was there Blair was what kept him going, what had stopped him from giving up on life all together. In his drunken fantasies she was always the lead character and it had helped him deal with his grief. But he would probably never have come back to his senses if Jack hadn't come to get him.

But did this even matter now?

He knew, well he hoped, that Blair still loved him with all her heart, and he hadn't touched another woman besides her since that stupid brunch.

And what about Jack?

That evil manipulative creep. Taking advantage of his girl just for sex. And he had still taken over Bass industries. Not for long though. Soon Lily would be his legal guardian and Blair and him could put all this mess that Jack had created behind them. But would that be the case? Would Jack just give up the company so easily? Definitely not. This was a Bass we were talking about. Once we stick to something, we stick like glue. Like I stuck to Blair he thought. This drew all his thoughts about the court case to the back of his mind. He would get back to that, once, and if him and Blair worked this out.

He crouched down and lent against his bed. It was dark now but he didn't turn any lights on. He didn't want to see his reflection or things that reminded him of normal life. If his life was ever normal. No, it was easier to think in the dark.

The solution was simple. He'd just have to forgive her for sleeping with Jack and prove to her how much he cared for her. But was that so simple? Could he forgive her? He thought about that for a very long time, trying to imagine his life without her. Yes. He finally came to the solution that he could. And wasn't he the one that should be apologising? Her intentions had been good. Her intentions had been _for _him. But _his_ intentions in the past had been careless, idiotic and selfish.

Even if he did forgive her it still left all of _his_ mess to clean up. Poor Blair, he thought. She's proven to me how much she loves me. But I haven't shown her. He was so ashamed of himself. How could he have hurt the one person who really truly cared for him? And so badly? It was always what he ended up doing. First his mother, then Nate, then his father. He wasn't good at sharing his true feelings so when he did apologise people thought he was just apologising because he was in trouble, not because he really cared for them.

He sighed and stood up. The illuminated clock on his nightstand said it was one in the morning. Time flies when you're having fun, he thought sarcastically. He poured himself a drink now sure of what he had to do. And he would start planning immediately. In the morning he would go to see Blair, forgive her and promise her that he would show her how much he cared. He would give her a week to decide. If after that week she still hadn't forgiven him, then he would give up. He would know then that he obviously wasn't meant to be loved by anyone. But if she did forgive him, then his life would be complete. All of this drama would soon be over. He would give her one last game to end all of their games. Forever.

He decided to go outside to get some fresh air and smoke a joint. But when he opened the door he found Blair asleep in the same place that he'd left her. He felt sadness wash over him as he saw how much she was sorry for what she had done and how much she was suffering for it now. And for a creep like him who had treated her so badly. Time for the game to begin. He picked her up gently trying not to wake her and placed her on his bed. He would sleep on the floor tonight. He would prove to her that he didn't just want sex. She didn't wake up once through the whole commotion of tucking her in and removing her headband. All of that crying must have exhausted her, he thought. Nothing could describe the guilt he was feeling right now. He fell asleep planning the wonders he would show Blair the next day to start to prove to her once and for all that he really truly did love her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blair's dreams were full of Chuck. They were mainly good dreams; dreams where they would figure everything out and finally be together. But even while she was asleep she knew somewhere in her subconscious that these were just dreams and they could never work out in real life now. She couldn't quite remember why they could never work out though.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that, just like her dreams, Chuck was all around her. His scent filled her with comfort and bliss and she smiled and hugged the silk sheets around her. But when she opened her eyes she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Or were they unfamiliar? As soon as she realised where she was she sat bolt upright and looked around her confused. She was in Chuck's bed? What? Had she got drunk last night and slept with him? She was trying to remember what happened last night. She felt a sense of doom looming on her while she was trying to remember. Whatever happened last night, it didn't seem to have been good.

It was hard to think when you had a pounding headache as well. Usually she got headaches after she had cried for a long period of time. Why had she been crying?

Then it hit her. In full extremity and extremely vivid the events of last night came flooding back forcing a crushing blow at her stomach. But that still didn't explain why she was in Chuck's bed? She had been outside of his suite when he had shut the door on their relationship, she was sure. If he couldn't forgive her then why would he let her sleep in his bed? She looked around her again and couldn't see any sign that he'd slept in his bed. She was positioned in the middle not to one side of his double bed. Then she saw a quilt and pillow on the floor to the left of her. He had slept on the floor?

She was so focused on all of the mystifying questions circling around her head that she hadn't noticed that her phone was vibrating in her bag on the nightstand. Her headband was lying neatly next to it. This was too bizarre.

She got out her phone to see that someone had set an alarm for ten am. She looked at the clock and it said it was five past already. So her phone had woken her up but she hadn't even realised it. She really was out of it. Maybe she was still dreaming. Nothing made sense at the moment. She got up and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face in the basin and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. But there was something in the way. Someone had stuck a note to the mirror. Did Chuck really know her that well that he knew that the mirror was the first place she would visit in the morning? She pulled it off.

Blair –

Breakfast is waiting for you in the living room. When you're done meet me down stairs in the foyer. I've had Dorota pick out a suitable outfit for you to wear, it's hanging in the doorframe. See you soon.

- Chuck

Don't worry, I forgive you.

This had to be some sort of trick. How could he forgive her so easily after making her feel like dirt last night? That was big of him. Where was _his_ apology? For all of the bad things he had done. Which were a thousand times worse than what she had done. Was he just going to forget about it and think they could get together now? She didn't think she could forgive him for how he treated her last night. If he truly loved her he would have apologised for all the things that he had done as well and told her that he forgave her because it was nothing compared to what he had done. When he had closed the door it had proved to her how he really felt. She didn't need some fancy breakfast or outfit to sway her.

She didn't touch the breakfast or change into the beautiful blue silk dress. She grabbed her bag and shoved her headband on before going downstairs. She would tell him how she felt and leave. She was sick of dealing with this. It had only been a week since she had last been heartbroken. If Chuck was going to make her depressed on a weekly basis she couldn't keep doing this.

When the elevator doors opened and she saw his face she almost gave up and ran to hug him. But her common sense pulled through. She walked slowly up to him. He was dressed in a stylish suit with a nervous look on his face.

"Was the dress not to your taste?" he asked confused.

"I decided not to give you the wrong idea."

"Blair, please let me explain."

"No, I'm sick of this. You made your decision last night. It was very clear," she said avoiding his gaze, "Good day, Chuck" and she walked away from her true love not even turning as he shouted at her to stop.

* * *

She lay in bed all day moping. Her phone didn't go off once. A true sign to her of his feelings. She realised that she wasn't wearing her ruby ring. Chuck must've taken it off her last night. She dug into her bag to find it when she found three movie tickets. So Chuck had been planning on taking her to the movies. How lame. An echo from a memory came back to her "Chuck and Blair holding hands, Chuck and Blair at the _movies_" she bit her lip as she tried not to cry. She looked at the tickets again to see what films he had been planning on taking her to. She gasped.

Breakfast at Tiffany's

Roman Holiday

Funny Face

She stared in amazement and sadness. She grabbed her phone out and texted to him;

How could we have watched those movies at the cinemas? They're ancient?

She sent the message feeling guilty for the pain she had caused him this morning and the pain that this message would give him. He had obviously been trying to apologise this morning and she had been blind. A text came back almost instantly. That shouted desperation. He had his phone right with him in case she would text.

I hired out the cinema and they managed to find the old rolls of film. Not that it matters.

She felt another pang of guilt as she started to cry. He had hired out the _cinema _for her. And bribed them to play old films. She sent another message back.

Where are you?

Why should I tell you?

I skipped breakfast this morning do you want to get Breakfast at Tiffany's?

I thought you said you didn't want to do this anymore?

I changed my mind.

There was more of a delay for the reply to this last message.

Fine, my limo will pick you up in five.

She sighed. They could work this out. She would pretend to act like he _owed _her that apology. Well she did need it. She smiled for the first time thinking of the moment when they finally knew they were each others forever this time. She went to her wardrobe and found that the silk blue dress that he had bought her was there. Had he already been here to return it? Tears came to her eyes. He must've felt horrible returning it. She slipped it on. It was beautiful and exactly her size. He knew her well. She picked out a matching silver headband and headed down stairs. This was the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone so far for reviewing this story :) It's very lovely to hear feedback. Just to clear things up, I wrote this story last year and posted it on a forum and they seemed to love it so I thought i'd post it here as well. Thanks again and enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chuck had butterflies in his stomach. But he was so relieved that she'd given him a second chance. He was so nervous. He felt like a thirteen year old. Get your act together Bass. You have to be confident, sexy. But how could he control himself when he was going to be alone with Blair, in a dark cinema, watching a romantic comedy? This was bad. It was the good type of bad though. It was the start of something. You might go so far to call this their first date. That made him stop in his tracks. Their first date. Their first _date_. Their _first _date. This would actually be the first ever date he had been on in his life. At least Blair had experience with Nate but he was being thrown into the deep end. Well, that's great, Chuck, now you've successfully freaked yourself out. Pull yourself together, he thought. I'm Chuck Bass. I'm Chuck Bass.

"I'm Chuck Bass!" he said confidently out loud.

"Aww, well isn't that lovely, Chuck," said someone from behind him, "You know what your name is. Now you have the equivalent intellect of a three year old!"

Chuck span around. It was Blair. Damn it, why the hell did he buy her that dress? She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down and in waves falling below her shoulders and she was wearing a silver headband. He tried to concentrate on her face but it was really hard when that dress made her look so damn _sexy_. He swallowed hard as he glanced down at the dress. It accentuated her curves magnificently. It was tight at the chest and then flowed out. There was a light blue sash that went all around the dress but ended on both sides near the middle and it looked like there were two arrows pointing towards the goods he chuckled but then remained silent for a few minutes just standing in awe taking her in.

"What?" she asked "Is there something wrong with my dress or something?" she looked down confused at her dress and then back up to face him.

"No" he shook his head incredulously "You look...marvellous" he finished lamely. There really wasn't a word that he could think of to describe how amazing she looked. She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor before looking up annoyed.

"Is there a reason why you've asked me here?" she asked suggestively.

"Yes." he said earnestly as he stepped forward and took her small fragile hands securely in both of his "Blair, I'm so sorry for all of the bad things I've done to you in these last few months. They were all a thousand times worse than what you did, and I didn't even have a valid reason. I was a selfish, arrogant, idiot. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for taking you for granted and I'm sorry for betraying you."

She looked at him unimpressed like there was more.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"No, not really, and do you blame me?"

"Not one bit, which is why I've called you here," he started, "I have a proposition for you. One last game to end all of them; forever. I'll give myself a week to try to show you how much I care for you. And if after those seven days you still don't forgive me and believe me, then I will leave you forever and never bother you again," he looked miserably at the floor, "But if you do forgive me and believe how much I truly _care_ for you and know you to the core then…we can finally be together."

His eyes smouldered and he looked deep into hers.

"Just give me one week, I'm begging you. I can't lose you." he finished.

She looked around for a while an unimpressed expression on her face before finally answering.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll give you one week starting from now. Next Saturday at five pm I'll decide. But let me warn you, I'm not easily swayed." she said smirking at him.

"We'll see about that." he said grinning mischievously. She ignored him and said

"Let the game begin." she held out her hand to shake with his but he took it gently and kissed it before gazing into her eyes.

"Any refreshments before we head in?" How was it that he made every thing sound sexy? Blair thought furiously. He could say old fat hairy man and make it sound sexy. Damn Chuck and his womanising ways.

"Sure." she muttered pretending not to notice his intense eyes.

* * *

There was so much tension in the dark cinema Chuck thought he would snap at any given moment and kiss Blair, especially when the actors started kissing. She was perfectly at ease unlike him. Obviously she had seen these movies so many times that they were a form of comfort to her. But he'd promised himself to be the perfect gentleman and that meant no kissing and definitely no sex. That last one would kill him. It had been a whole week since he'd last had sex. That was a record. But she was worth it. Just think of all the times we'll get to do it when we're finally together, he thought smirking and looking at her.

There was so much tension in the dark cinema Blair thought she would snap at any given moment and kiss Chuck, especially when the actors started kissing. He was perfectly at ease unlike her. Obviously he was used to being sexy and calm. But she'd promised herself she would not give in and let him win so easily. Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen, she thought. She was surprised, though, that Chuck hadn't made a move on her yet. This wasn't like him. Maybe she did mean a lot to him. This week would be very interesting, she thought smirking as she turned to look at Chuck.

They turned at the exact same moment, eyes locking and burning for each other. Just seeing one and other they both forgot about what they'd promised themselves. Chuck slid his hand towards Blair's. She saw what he was doing and moved her hand to connect with his instantly. As soon as each of their hands came into contact with the other the tension flowed through them like electricity. Their hearts accelerated and they could feel each other's pulse. Heat flooded through their bodies as the butterflies both of them had been experiencing spread from just their stomachs to all through their bodies, from their heads, to their fingertips, to their toes. Chuck put his hand up to her soft cheek and she instantly responded by leaning into it and closing her eyes. They were both experiencing bliss when Holly started throwing things around the room in Breakfast at Tiffany's as if to remind them of their promises. They instantly stopped what they were doing and moved to the furthest part of their seat.

Because Blair hadn't come with him straight after breakfast it was really quite late by the time Funny Face came on. And they'd both had a tiring night before hand. Chuck was used to a late night but Blair wasn't. She had taken her heels off and was curled up in a ball leaning towards his seat. He moved over and lifted the armrest up. She was now lying on his chest. She pretended to be asleep so that Chuck didn't think she was giving in. She's asleep, he thought, so it doesn't matter if I give in for just a few minutes. The tension flowed through them once again completing one another. Blair was too tired to stay awake though, even though she didn't want to sleep, she wanted this moment to last forever. She fell asleep dreaming of Chuck, of course, well he was all she ever dreamt of anymore. And you know what they say; a dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know by leaving a review, they make my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Blair woke up she thought she was still in the cinema because she could smell his scent. But then she just realised she was back in her bed, alone and wearing his jacket. She guessed that Chuck must have thought she was cold in that dress, since it was still January, which was true she had been but she'd been trying to be sexy and cold and sexy didn't really fit into the same category so she'd been acting tough last night. She was still wearing the dress. So Chuck must have dropped her off her early this morning. She wished that she had been awake to feel him holding her in his arms. The comfort and security of it. The warmth of his body and his heart pulsing into her skin. Oh how she wished that she'd been conscious for it.

She walked to the bathroom wondering what Chuck had planned for her today. Breakfast was definitely out since it was already eleven. There was another note on her mirror. She wondered if this would become a ritual and smiled at the thought of waking up to his words every morning.

My Dearest Blair –

I let you sleep in because I thought you'd be tired. Lunch is at two, dinner's at eight. Another dress is waiting for you in your wardrobe. But first, I have a little surprise. Find the headband that matches the dress to figure out what it is.

Yours forever and always – Chuck

She really had to hand it to him, he was good at this whole seducing thing. He'd had her at "My Dearest Blair", let alone the generous thought of letting her sleep in, lunch, dinner, the new probably extremely expensive dress, the other unknown surprise and his final "Yours forever and always". If it were physically possible, she would have been melted chocolate on the floor.

She almost ran to the wardrobe excitement running through her as she laid eyes on the new instalment to her steadily growing wardrobe. At this rate she'd have seven new dresses before the week was up. She stopped in her tracks. If it were even possible this dress was even more beautiful and elegant than her last. It was also more posh and formal. It was Chanel and it must have been incredibly expensive. It looked like a pink shirt underneath a black overall skirt but she knew it was connected. It also came with a jacket, white tights and shoes. Chuck had obviously realised how cold it had been last night so he'd arranged for more suitable attire for today's events. It was also obvious which headband was the corresponding one; the black one obviously. She reluctantly slipped off his massive jacket and put on her dress. Another perfect fit and it was absolutely stunning. She smirked and thought of how caring he was and was lost in fantasies of today for a while before remembering her headband clue. She couldn't wait to find out the surprise. There was another note inconspicuously taped to the inside of her favourite black headband.

"No way!" she gasped in surprise as the note filled her in on her first stop. And boy was it spectacular.

* * *

Their everything but quick trip to Tiffany & Co had left Blair the proud owner of an eighteen karat white gold diamond necklace. It was plain and simple, just three diamonds in a white gold heart on a silver chain but the fact that it was from Chuck made it her most prized possession. She couldn't help but fiddle with it smiling and blushing all the way to lunch. She felt like she was holding his heart. Chuck really did care for her. She knew that now. Not because of the pricey gifts, they were just items, she could see it in his eyes. He had let his barriers down and wasn't afraid to show her who he really was now. That look of adoration in his eyes, his worrying if she tripped over something, always asking her if she was cold and insisting she wear his jacket even when she said she was quite comfortable. He was also so…happy. There wasn't any other word to describe it. She'd never seen him so elated. It was like a whole new Chuck, but with the best bits of the old Chuck still in tact. Of course, to other people, he still acted like the same old unimpressed Chuck Bass, rude and obnoxious. But she now knew the _real_ him. It was the biggest secret she'd ever had. Someone's secret personality all to herself. It made her feel so lucky. Why had she been chosen to possess this man's true self? She supposed he felt the same. She had never been so happy in her whole life. He must be able to see that even though she insisted on acting unimpressed sometimes her true feelings slipped through the cracks.

Chuck had taken her to a fancy Italian restaurant, the kind that had amazing food and was very romantic but that made you feel as though you were in Italy with its cosy fireplace and cheery staff. Chuck held out her chair for her as she took off her coat. He helped her out, his hands sliding down her shoulders and the backs of her arms. It made her shiver with pleasure. The tension was extreme. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and have him hold her. But of course they were in public, in the middle of a restaurant and she couldn't let Chuck win so easily. It was only the second day for crying out loud! Did she not have at least seven days of self restraint in her? After all, she would never have to restrain herself again once the seven days were through. She realised now as Chuck pushed in her chair that this would be the longest week of her life.

They couldn't keep their eyes off each other all through lunch. The food was absolutely gorgeous but Blair couldn't help thinking that Chuck was so much more gorgeous than this food tasted. Sometimes she just stared at her food trying to avoid his gaze because she knew that if she looked up, into his intense fiery eyes, she wouldn't be able to contain herself.

Their conversation flowed easily, it was like breathing. It was the first real time she'd breathed in months really, knowing that they had a future. It was such a relief after all the bad things they'd had to go through in the past few years.

It was more than just a physically attraction, they were so much more than that. They understood each other completely and were so similar; both with a parent who had never really loved them, both ruthlessly evil, both with no real friends and both with aspirations to be successful.

Although, the physical attraction wasn't to be underestimated. The fact that both of them were calmly sitting eating lunch together right now was a miracle, when both of them could barely concentrate for how strong their bodies longed to be joined together. They were both breathing heavily with heat surging through their limbs. It was almost a physical pain to sit still when they were both so close. Blair had to pinch herself on several occasions under the table to use the pain to distract her. She groaned mentally when she realised that she still had a whole day with Chuck to struggle through.

They only ate main course with just one basket of garlic bread because they still had dinner to look forward to, or dread in Blair's case and probably Chuck's. She admired him for the amount of self restraint he had displayed so far. Usually, when provided with a girl, Chuck couldn't contain himself. But he was trying to prove to her that she was more than just a girl to him. And it was working. She'd never meant this much to anyone before. Not even to Nate or her own Mother. She was his universe. Nothing else mattered but her as far as he was concerned. My god, he'd given up sex for her. Chuck Bass giving up sex. It was like someone giving up their religion. She sighed and started playing with her necklace again. Stroking his heart with her bare hands.

It was two thirty when they left the restaurant which still left another five and a half hours until dinner. As they entered the street it was freezing. Chuck couldn't help it. Blair didn't have any gloves, she must have been freezing. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad if they held hands. After all, it wasn't very gentleman like to let her freeze to death. He grabbed her small fragile hand in his and squeezed it gently. Blair gasped and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" she sounded disgusted. The rejection hit a blow to his heart but he played it cool.

"Simply being a gentleman and keeping you warm." he explained innocently and truthfully, smirking. He'd succeeded, she thought. Just in those three seconds of contact with his skin her body had flooded with warmth.

"I'm fine." she lied, "Where are we going now anyway?" she looked into his eyes sending another wave of heat through her body.

"I was thinking Central Park," he said not breaking their locked eyes, "but maybe your house sounds more appealing. If I remember correctly, you have a magnificent fireplace." he said in a sexy suggestive voice.

Blair bit her lip as some pretty graphic images came into her head. She had to avoid these images coming true at all costs. She knew that she wouldn't be able to help it if she were sitting next to Chuck in front of a fire, knowing what it usually led to.

"No. Central Park is fine." she said quickly trying to get those images out of her head.

"Your wish is my command." he said smoothly as he called a cab. He opened the door for her. Great, Blair thought, more tempting fate; me and Chuck Bass in the back of a moving vehicle, not a wise idea. This brought more images into her head, except this time they weren't predictions; they were memories.

* * *

They strolled around Central Park letting the conversation flow easily again. Blair was freezing and decided that the next time he tried to take her hand she wouldn't object. But he never did, not even when she over dramatised her shivering and exclamations of coldness. He really did care for her opinion. She gave up after a while and decided that she would have to be the one to make the move. Just thinking about holding his strong hand sent warmth through her body. She was nervous to have to be the one to do it when she could have easily accepted hours ago. But she knew that when she did it, she would be blissfully happy and the thrill of it would keep her body warm. She gently slid her hand into his, sliding her fingers slowly through his. Her heart was banging against her chest and the warmth spread everywhere. Chuck stopped talking mid-sentence and stared at her shocked.

"I'm cold." she explained innocently smirking. He smirked back knowing by the look in her eyes that she was sure she wanted this. He squeezed her hand gently still staring into those beautiful eyes. Both of their hearts were beating frantically now and if it weren't for the physical evidence that it was cold, the mist they were breathing and the clothes that they were wearing, it could very well have been the middle of summer the way both of their bodies responded.

By around five it was getting dark and they'd stopped to lie down on a nice patch of grass. They were lying close to each other, still holding hands with their arms touching and sometimes they just lay their silently gazing into each others eyes perfectly content. But by six Blair had had enough, she rolled over so that she was lying on his chest and put her hands around his neck. She could feel his heart beating wildly against hers as their breathing got heavier and their blood threatened to boil. They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Blair leant into his face, craving his lips to move with hers. When their lips were millimetres apart Chuck rolled her off of him and stood up panting.

"It's getting dark. We should start making our way to the restaurant for Dinner." Blair was panting too as she lay her head on the grass. She had been so close. This was not fair. He was supposed to be showing her all the things she loved about him. She wanted this, denying it to her was just as bad as forcing himself upon her.

"Fine." she said grumpily "Don't expect me to do anything like that again." He held out his hand to help her up but she ignored it standing up and strutting towards the street with her arms crossed.

* * *

Blair was grumpy throughout dinner, a French restaurant this time. She knew the food would have been good if she'd been in a better mood but right now it tasted sour. There was no lovey dovey smiles or gooey eyes this time. The conversation was also short and forced. But their need for each other still remained, to Blair's annoyance. She still wanted him just as badly as in the dark park and it was killing her. She vented her frustration by often leaning on her fist and glaring out the window. It didn't help that they were surrounded by numerous other couples laughing and having a romantic evening out. They weren't playing any stupid games. Stupid lucky normal people. Chuck also seemed frustrated. Numerous times, usually at the same times that Blair was glaring out the window, Chuck had his face in his hand staring down at the table. This obviously hadn't been the romantic evening he had envisaged. Serves him right, she thought.

When they'd both forced down as much food as their bodies could handle in this situation Blair didn't wait for him to help her out of her chair. She stood up and walked towards the door of the restaurant. She was nearly out the door when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Blair, wait. At least let me take you home." he said in a hurt voice, "I don't want you to get hypothermia"

"Oh, don't worry," she said in a fake cheerful voice, "You've made it pretty clear what you don't want." she glared at his hurt eyes, turned around and then walked down the cold street. She'd wait until she got around the corner before calling Dorota. She was fighting tears.

This was not how she'd imagined the night to end.

Her tears nearly froze on her cheeks for how cold it was. She didn't even know why it had affected her so much. She knew that he was trying to be a gentleman but when he pulled out from under her she felt crushing rejection. Almost as if he didn't want her. She was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her. Chuck ran in front of her and stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. They both stared at each other for a millisecond too upset for words before he gave in to the fire burning inside both of them and with tears trickling down her cheeks and him crying inside he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

Relief and heaven surged through their bodies. It had been a whole week since they'd been together like this. His lips felt so tender and a thousand times better than what she had remembered. Sadness and longing flowed through them. He pulled back and they stared into each others eyes. Blair still crying but with relief this time. He looked sad and worried that she was still upset after what he thought had been an amazing kiss. Maybe it had just been amazing for him. He stroked her cheeks getting rid of the tears. A bomb could have gone off in the street and neither one of them would have noticed. Seconds ticked by but it could have been hours. Finally, Blair put her hand to his cheek and leaned up on her toes. Chuck responded by putting his arms around her waist and then moving one to the top of her back. They were inches from each other. They stayed in that position, just breathing each other in for a few minutes. Warmth flowing through their bodies until it almost produced a sweat, hearts hammering against each other. Slowly but surely they closed the inches between each other, breathing getting heavier as their lips finally touched. Their lips were slow against each other but hungry. After a few seconds though the kiss gained intensity and they were both pulling at each other's hair as their passion finally ignited. Arms gripped shoulders, thighs, backs, necks. They stayed like that for half an hour completely engrossed in each other without any other care in the world. Slowly, Blair crept off the ground trying to pull herself up, Chuck realised in a heartbeat and grabbed her thigh to help her up until she was locked on his hips. This sent another surge of passion through them. Their kisses became more reckless and wild. They had completely forgotten where they were until a pair of bright headlights brought them back to earth.

Their lips broke apart, but not their bodies as they turned to see what it was both gasping for air. It was Chuck's limo, come to take them home. Chuck looked passionately into Blair's eyes and kissed her one last time before relaxing his grip, taking her hand and leading her to his limo. Okay, so he'd broken one of his rules already. But he was sure that as long as they could kiss, then he could refrain from the other. He opened the door for her one more time, smirking in a relieved way as she gracefully slid in. He took one last glance at the street before sliding in to join her. This was going to be an interesting ride home. He smirked as he realised a second meaning to that sentence. Not that type of ride though, he'd make sure of it. He breathed in the cold air filling his lungs with triumph as he closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Nice long chapter for you :) Enjoy, review and subscribe xo**


End file.
